Fate x Hunter
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: A reincarnation scheduled for 17 years with fate comes into play, and finally, he gets reincarnated into a brand new world full of dangers, in a brand new body, with a deck of seven cards. Fate/kaleid x Hunter x Hunter crossover. OC with class cards. Not focused around Gon's party.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is my deck…"

"Indeed, it shall function as it did in the work of fiction you described, but with the full power of the spirits, instead of a diluted copy," an androgynous voice responded, without emotion.

"With this, the debt is repaid, start the process now," another voice said, this one clearly male, with a prideful and deep voice. "You will not be able to contact us again, we thank you once more for what you have done."

You could feel the gratitude rolling off his voice, but I waved him off. The 17 years of suffering had already passed. No phantom pains were felt, and the torturous pain would never graze my body ever again. To make sure of that I got a different body, and settled for a different world. I only took on the responsibility in the first place because I knew what gifts awaited, and I have a high pain tolerance.

And today, finally, my efforts bore fruit, and a golden stream of light started swirling around me slowly, like a tornado, it just kept rising and rising, and soon, I started floating after it.

I observed the deck of seven thick cards. They had assured me they could never break, and never be lost. Saber, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin– were the label written on each card, with a humanoid drawing accurately representing what you would imagine when you read those words, a caster clad in robes holding a staff, or an assassin wearing dark clothes, hiding all features, and wielding two knives.

Soon I would be at the top of the tornado. I could feel my body changing, but I noticed I wouldn't be able to actually see it happen. I was being forced asleep by the mysterious powers of the gods below me, and it would be futile to resist. In the end, it was what I wished for, so I would not resist anyways, and soon, the sounds of the golden swirl of divine wind lulled me asleep.

~oOo~

I did not know how much time had passed since then, but when I woke up, it was noon. I was sitting in a comfortable chair outside, with an ice cream cone in my hand in the middle of a loud city. It didn't even feel like I had fallen asleep in the first place, but that I had been here all along, awake, but I suppose my reincarnation happened this way to ease me into it.

"Are you listening, jou-chan? This information is hard to come by so listen carefully, sheesh.."

In front of me, sitting on the other side of the round table I had appeared on was a muscular middle aged man with dark green hair and a beard. It would appear I was reincarnated like this to make me naturally fit into the world. It's a relief I wasn't just dropped into a random forest, without any identification or clue as to where I am.

"Sorry, but could you repeat that?" since I had no reason not to, I took a bite of my ice cream and looked the man in the eyes. He leaned closer and glanced around to make sure nobody was watching, so I leaned in too. Obviously he wants secrecy, and I'd be stupid to give up potentially useful information.

"Okay, so here's how it is. The hunter exam will start 4 hours from now in Zaban City, in the restaurant next to High Rise Hotel. To get access to the actual exam, ask the chef if the back room is open. He will ask for your order, and here is where you respond with this: 'The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For one,' if you are alone, that is. When he asks how you want them served, respond with: 'Grilled over a low flame, until cooked.' That's all the information you'll need to get into the hunter exam. Cya, jou-chan."

The man glanced around once more to see if anyone was eavesdropping, before walking away when he was in the clear.

While he did that, I wrote the information down in a mini notebook found in my chest pocket, and also confirmed my class cards to be in a holster tied around my left thigh. The holster was made of brown leather, and was not bothering me at all.

It appears I have also become a little girl, but that's the secondary to this. Apparently, the gods dropped me into the start of Gon's timeline. The hunter exam location swaps every year for something new, and this, as far as I can remember, perfectly resembles the scenario I know of.

I wrote everything he told me down, checked through all my pockets and found a thick wallet in my skirt's pocket, filled to the brim with money. I had a phone in the other pocket, but it had no personal files, notes, or apps. A smartphone, thankfully, as I have more experience using those than the old button phones. At least I have mobile wifi, so I opened the map app, and found that Zaban city was a train ride away.

With that, I set off to the train station with my gps. The train to Zaban would be leaving in 30 minutes, and it was almost fully booked.

On the way there, I looked myself in the mirror of the window panes of various stores. I resemble a character from an old manga I used to read. Neumann from Reincarnation no Kaben, which I don't mind, since she was apparently a beauty leaving the manga. The pointy ears might be a problem, but I am not sure about discrimination of this world. Red eyes shouldn't be a problem, considering hisoka had yellow eyes, neither should white hair, as proven by Killua.

Though, if anyone tried something funny, I could just beat them up or kill them.

It would make no difference in the end, I won't stay in this land for too long. Only about three years if I'm not mistaken.

The train ride was very comfortable, I had picked a spot close to the back end of the train that was fairly empty, and could enjoy some really good sleep. The second I sat down, I felt exhausted, and fell asleep before I knew what happened. Either the reincarnation process was straining, or this body was simply exhausted.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of our arrival in Zaban City being announced. I was almost too late to get off the train, but I managed before the doors shut. I pulled out my phone to see two hours have passed, the exams start in another two, but do I want to go now, or be with the last to get there?

I guess it would be better if as little people as possible know my appearance. I will get some food and drinks, then go there in an installed state..

I guess I could go as assassin.

I stopped by a few stores and stalls and bought food and drinks, all of which were foreign to me, but looked delicious or interesting. Especially the snacks here in Zaban, they had candies that resembled nothing of my old world. I put my purchases in a plastic bag while I ate something reminiscent to a taco.

It was delicious, and just as I finished eating, I arrived in front of the restaurant.

There was a clear contrast between the high end hotel, and the common little restaurant at it's side. Opening the door to the restaurant gave a pleasant little bell sound, and the chef who was washing dishes as there weren't that many customers noticed my entry.

"Is the back room open?" I called out.

This seemed to get more attention, although he did hide it fairly well. "What'll you be having?"

"I'll have..."–I hummed, and made it look like I was considering it–"the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For one."

He smirked very subtly, "And how do you want it?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Go right ahead, then."

I nodded and walked through the restaurant. The back room was as I remembered it from the show, and had three chairs around a rotatable round table. After I closed the door, it started acting like the elevator it was supposed to be.

"Okay, let's do this.." I pulled out the assassin class card, placed it on the floor, and let instincts guide me through the process as I uttered the keyword, "Install!"

An intricate red magic circle appeared on the floor, and a flash of red covered me as it rose through me like how you imagine a scanner to do. The process did not last long, but as it passed through me, the clothes it passed through were altered.

My black sneakers turned into a pair of black, flat heeled shoes, and my white skirt turned into black sweatpants barely loose enough not to call skin-tight. Instead of the noble-ish 1900's shirt I wore, instead I wore a thin form fitting black shirt turtleneck, with a dark gray hooded cloak that only hung over my shoulders, and covered my chest. Under the cloak I wore the skull mask every Hassan assassin wore, and I held two black dirks, though I could tell I could summon more.

My appearance would be fairly eye catching, to be honest, but it hid my identity, and would work to my favor during the third stage.

My cards were not attached to my thigh, but had probably been stored until I uninstalled, but it was a relief that my bag of snacks was still here. With a thought, both of the weapons disappeared somewhere, and I picked up the bag while the elevator door opened to a ding.

Just like in the anime, the underground hall was filled to the brim with people glaring at and trying to intimidate the newbie, though some quickly appeared intimidated in return at my appearance. I walked over to the side, ignoring the rabble, and took a seat on a pipe I had to jump two meters up to reach. It'd be so embarrassing if I had misunderstood the feeling of strength I had for something else and not been able to make the jump, but it worked out surprisingly smoothly.

I soon had to drop down again and repeat when the bean man approached and handed me a tag, with this number 100, which I attached to my chest, on my shirt instead of my cloak, meaning it was hidden, but I was not breaking any rules.

The snacks were delicious, as expected, but ran out soon enough, and I had nothing to do for, according to my phone, another hour. I had no connection, so I couldn't scroll through the internet, and I still had only gotten two hours of sleep, so I considered taking another nap, but decided against it.

First, we have the so called 'Rookie Crusher Tonpa', and then we have at least a dozen poison specialists –one of which uses hornets, and another who uses a snake– who might try something. And last but not least, we have Mr. Assassin himself, Illumi Zoldyck, in all his needly glory. I don't want to let my guard down in the presence of all of these threats.

So instead, I simply sat there, remembering each tag, and no one knew I was looking at them due to the mask, the only knew I was facing their general direction. And though that was enough the freak out the weak willed, the more confident contestants ignored me.

I forced myself through the boredom after I had memorized as many, only twenty minutes remained, and the rookie hunter apparently worked up the courage to approach me..

As fat as he was, he sort of reminds me of a wrestler, and considering he has gone through this exam 35 times without dying, it should be fairly obvious he knows some sort of martial arts, or something like that. His friendly facade was clearly tense as he approached me, and considering my most likely intimidating appearance, I don't blame him.

It's like I'm wearing a halloween costume, but I went a bit overboard.

Well, that's none of my concern. I don't want to talk to him. I created a dirk, then I flicked my wrist so quick that he didn't know what happened, flinging a dirk knife with expert precision, as if I had been doing this for years with the nonchalance that would come with being this good at something. The knife, like I had seen many anime portray, narrowly missed his face, only cutting a thin line of on his cheek.

He flinched and sweated up instantly, before he mechanically turned around and walked away, with fear rolling off of his body in waves. All the while, he laughed awkwardly.

Soon enough, Gon and his party came, but they are irrelevant to me. At most, they are a source of nostalgia, but that did nothing to mend my lack of interest in them. I've seen their adventures, and I understand their personality like I had known them personally for years. Hell, their personality is accurately described in wikis on the internet, it ain't no secret if you're from my old world.

So I relaxed on my pipe, and waited for the annoying alarm I knew would come, as the wall would open, and the Hunter Exam would start.

~oOo~

Okay, there we go, first chapter. I rewrote the ending, and the monologue and interaction with Tonpa, because I really disliked how I handled it. Now let me clear up a few things.

First of all, I realize I have not uttered the MCs name yet, but that will come later.

Secondly, there will be no pairings, or at least, if there is a pairing it will be with an OC. I am sick, and tired of this amazing anime's fanfiction being solely romance or fluff, or even just an OC following Gon and Killua on their adventures. The Phantom Troupé fics are just as bad, considering it always ends up either being a romance fic in the end, or they join Gon and Killua, or Kurapika. Nen has so much potential, but I haven't seen a single fic yet, that fucking explores it.

Third, this isn't a harem fic.

And last but not least, yes, these are the class cards from fate/kaleid, and she has 7 cards, one of each class. Please leave a review, telling me which card you want to see, and what the servant can do, because I really am not sure who I want.

Archer, Saber, and Assassin are taken.

No Gilgamesh or Arturia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, I uploaded the chapter by accident once, while I still had a few notes in the middle of the thing that I forgot to delete containing spoilers and plans. PHEW**

**If I forgot, I would legit kill myself the second I saw it in a review XD**

**ENJOY!**

~oOo~

The annoying alarm ringed loudly, while the wall rumbled as it was opening up, revealing the tunnel that seemingly had no end, in which there stood a man. This man, Satotz, has pale lavender hair, blue eyes, and wore a suit. He has no mouth. He has no mouth, but instead, he has a moving mustache which only moves when he speaks, and wears a red tie.

"Everyone, I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has now ended," he stated loud enough for all to hear, "The hunter exam will now begin!"

I'm more than ready, so it seemed everyone around was too, as Satotz gave warnings, which none heeded. They who claimed to be confident held their head high, they who claimed to be intelligent smirked but kept themselves out of the limelight, they who knew they were strong did as they wanted, they were either relaxed or determined.

Me? I leaned on a wall near the front of the group, relaxing since I knew Satotz would soon have us run, like, 80 kilometers, which I am sure would be impossible for me, if I didn't have class card installed. With a class card installed, though, I felt like this would be a breeze. It was just a hunch, but it felt like it would barely dent my stamina.

And finally, the man himself started walking, with four hundred-something Hunter-hopefuls following behind him, all determined to end up on top.

The pace was normal at first, and I could tell some were feeling confident due to this. Really, they are underestimating this exam, which is fine by me. I was sticking to the front, as the sooner I reach the end, the more time I will have to prepare for the second part of the exam. If I don't do it quickly, I will end up needing to expose one of my abilities to the rest, so I want to be the first one out.

With that in mind, I kept at a measured distance away from Satotz as he started to pick up the pace. All the others, even the ninja were surprised with how they soon needed to jog to keep up, although the examiner was still walking the exact same way as previously. With long, weird steps.

The pace went from walking, to jogging, to running.

And as it reached running pace, applicants started dropping like flies in exhaustion.

It reaffirmed how good this part of the exam was for weeding out the hopeless cases from the ones with potential. Not only do you need the mental strength that this tests, being able to maintain a hunt which has no end in sight, but also the stamina to chase your hunt down, and the speed to not get outrun. The second part of the test, the swindler's swamp tests your ability to hunt your target through difficult terrain, without letting it escape.

As she was approaching the stairs, she approached Satotz. He noticed, as I was not actively trying to hide my presence, although I feel it may be possible, and looked at me curiously.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Quietly, so that no other participant heard and decided to follow, I asked him, "Am I allowed to run ahead of the group?"

He proceeded to hum, as he considered it, "Hmm, I don't see anything wrong with that. But, you will not be able to reach the second part of the exam without following me, or amazing luck."

I didn't verbally respond, but nodded before I dashed past him at my full speed up the stairs, covering large distances with every step, and literally leaving the group in my dust.

I glanced back for an instant, to see some had even stopped with their jaws hanging to the floor in surprise at my feat of completely nullifying their previous understanding of the word, speed. Not that there weren't a few who were unsurprised.

Reaching the end, I did not waste any time, but focused, and through muscle memory, something I would describe as either Nen or magic flowed through my shadow at the word, "Zabaniya.."

50 different shadowed beings jumped out of mine, and dashed straight into the wetlands, all in differing directions, while I stayed sitting on top of the tunnel's exit. I could tell my appearance caused some animals at the edge of the clearing to pay attention, most likely one group of them being of the Man-Faced Ape race. None of them chased the clones, as they were hiding their presence.

The clones only purpose was to find the location of the second exam, and if they did, kill themself. They had strict orders not to die, unless by suicide, until the first one died, as the first one to die is the only one I would pay attention to. After that they were to wait for my presence to reach where the first one's disappeared, before all killing themselves.

The clones functioned in a way, that they only act as they are told. They have a mechanical personality, unless I give them an artificial one, and will prioritize accomplishing their predetermined goals over anything else. This is also the Noble Phantasm of this assassin card, Hassan of the hundred faces, and therefore, was exhausting. It isn't a very powerful one though, as it only fragments my own power, and each clone is significantly weaker than me, although I am also weaker now than originally, but not by far.

As I was catching my breath and waiting for a clone's presence to disappear, the group finally reached the end, with Satotz looking back behind him as Gon and Killua finished their race with the cry of, 'Goal!'. Glad to see I have yet to change canon, though that is slightly untrue, considering that Satotz glanced over at me subtly despite listening and answering Gon's question of who won. I suspect his fondness of the boy will be slightly less, considering he only paid half his attention over to him.

As the rabble poured out of the tunnel, so too did two animals of the wetlands, they were two monkeys with long and thin limbs, but they didn't think I could see them sneak through the fog, and I ignored them back.

If I missed the disappearance of the first clone, I would have to follow Satotz, which would be a good idea if I needed to practice tracking my prey, but the assassin card being Hassan of the hundred faces makes that unnecessary due to the Expert of many specializations skill. As far as I could tell, each of the 32 specializations were usable for assassination, but some of them were a relief to have in general. Especially considering it could be used during one part of the hunter exam.

Soon as the group had gathered, and Satotz had started giving his brief explanation on the swindler's swamp, but as soon as when the monkeys started playing their little trick, I felt a clone die, and I hid my own presence, before dashing away at the same speed as when I dashed up the stairs, dodging every animal and tree that got in the way.

~oOo~

As I sat in a large tree close to the second exam's site, sure that no one was watching me as I had made my clones survey the area, I uninstalled my card, and as it emerged from my chest, grabbed it. I was back in my black skirt, and my white tucked in shirt. As soon as I went back to normal, I grabbed another class card from my thigh holster, this one being my caster card.

"Install.." I whispered, and once more was surrounded by a swirling light of red, and a magic circle that passed through my body, this time, though, I was clad in ornate black, red, and white robes fit for a king, with cosmetics of gold, and tattoos to back it up. On my fingers were ten rings.

As I was installed now, I gained all the skills of this servant, and used one of them instantly. My eyes gazed upon the entire wetlands at once, and could see the group were approaching, but I had at least 15 minutes. Satotz twitch made me realize could tell something was observing him, and somehow, he did not know what.

Now, my gaze was not on the jungle, but instead focused on myself. I had a few things I wanted to confirm, and find out, and now was the perfect time, as I was not being watched.

Long, pale blonde hair, bordering on white, ears with a point on the side, and a bored, beautiful face with red eyes that differed from each other, with the left bearing a slitted pupil, while the right had a square. Or more accurately, a 1 and 0 of a manual calculator, though the zero was red inside of the lines making the number, instead of black. My chest is flat, and my figure slim, and I had the appearance of being between 13 and 15 years old.

I was correct in how they copied Neumann's body perfectly.

Next I checked what got me this whole idea of using my caster card. Aura nodes. I needed to make sure that I was not just dropped her in a body fit for a human of my world, and not this one. Imagine my relief when I realized I had them. Luckily enough for me, they were half open already, either due to the gods, or the class cards, meaning it should be easier to get through the initiation, or if I don't have anyone to initiate me, it should not take much time to get it through meditation.

I took more time than expected to inspect the aura nodes, and all the others would be here in less than five minutes, so I swiftly swapped cards before it was too late. I noticed while doing that, that my tag had fallen on my lap after I uninstalled assassin, and now that I was installed with that card, I once more placed it on my chest, under my small cloak, and relaxed back into my seat, not paying attention to the applicants or Satotz as they entered the area, but merely relaxing. The next test wouldn't take much energy, so this was a good time to relax. After the exam we would also get an airship ride to the next test site.

The clones were not as exhausting as I first thought, but it still took around a quarter of my full energy, which I wouldn't consider much considering the assassin class doesn't have much stamina in general. But, the quarter was also a quarter of my real stamina, somehow, which means it translates whatever proportion of my stamina I use to that of my real stamina, even though it's really much worse. And it wasn't recovering fast at all, so I wanted to rest, just in case something were to happen, like Illumi or Hisoka attacking me for some reason during the 3rd or 4th exams.

When the gates opened, I dropped down from my branch. I noticed that I hadn't bothered to check up on Gon's party, but I also found myself not to care. Sort of like, living in a large city, and knowing many famous people lived there. If you weren't a fan of them, you would possibly consider it cool meeting them, or you would just treat them like any other person. Or maybe that's just me.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase of the exam please enter?"

As the rabble poured into the mansion's premise, the lady lounging on the couch welcomed us, "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

The rumbling stomach of Buhara set into motion the events that happened in canon, as my butterfly effect had yet to reach them, and the rest of the applicants had not been affected as of yet. Now, I just had to beat in a pig's forehead, and cook up an amazing meal, and if I failed, then I will boil an egg.

~oOo~

As I walked up to the examiners alone, seeing as I was the first one to get here, by longshot, as the others had barely just finished getting the pig, I had a confident smirk on my face. In my past life, I liked cooking, but was only average at it.

In this one, though, hehehe, let's say the cards are in my favor. Of the many specializations Hassan of the hundred face's was an expert in, one of them was, to my luck, cooking. I suspect that in life, he learnt this in order to infiltrate high security locations, and kill the target through poisoned cooking.

I decided not to go for something normal, like pork cutlet, or roasted pork. Instead, I made two kebab sandwiches with fresh vegetables, with a dressing I made on the spot. I made a third, for myself to test, and there is not a chance in hell this isn't good. And as I placed both plates before the gourmets, I could tell they were surprised that something outside of an entire roasted pig was in front of them.

Menchi was actually the first one to taste the dish, and picked up the sandwich, before taking a big bite out of it, and smiling at the flavor. Buhara took his sandwich too, and ate it in one bite, but looked to generally like the flavor.

"Well, nice job there, kid! This is delicious, you pass," she said with a smirk, before she took another bite. The hard to please gourmet liking the food I made is akin to bragging rights within the whole food world, if I am not mistaken, considering only a handful of chefs in the entire world were supposed to be capable of pleasing her palate. Her praise almost embarrassed me, and probably would if it weren't for the fact that this was more assassin's skill than mine.

"Thanks," I responded to the praise, before making my way to the walls surrounding the mansion, which I scaled, before lying down, and getting the rest I deserve, while observing the stupid Hunter wannabes roasting whole pigs, and getting mad because they were told that it was trash.

"Pfft, kheheheh– hahaha..!" I tried to keep it together, but this has to be the funniest thing to see. It's simply a comedic scene in the anime, but seeing a bunch of grown men consider themselves creative by putting a flag on top of a roasted pig, or drawing on its face with ketchup was just too much. Oh my, this really speaks for humanity as a race.

In the end, only I had passed, and the rest were told to try again next year. Some were knocked into next year, and some were cursed into it. But all good things had to come to an end, as Netero fell from the sky with the only warning being, "That may be true, but it would be excessive to fail all but one participant like this," before he jumped out of a window or door on the side of the airship that just arrived, and hit the ground with a large impact.

Despite the fall, he was not even slightly injured, meaning he either fell really well, his muscles were just as iron-like as his spar with Killua and Gon led you to believe, or he used nen.

OH! HIS SPAR WITH KILLUA AND GON!

I had forgotten about that event completely! Wait, was the reason I remembered this maybe due to the Librarian of Knowledge skill, and the luck check having succeeded? If so, then great, if not, then still great. I could use this.

But first, I felt like eating a boiled egg, though I did already pass.

~oOo~

Currently, we were back on the airship, and night was approaching. The egg test did not differ much from canon, though the big guy who wanted to become a blacklist hunter did end up jumping this time, for reasons unknown, since I am sure I didn't interact with him. Whatever the case, I knew where Killua and Gon were, and I knew Netero would be approaching soon, so with my A rank Presence Concealment, I leaned against a window, and waited patiently for his conversation with them to end, and for him to invite the two to his game.

"Let's go already, Gon!" Killua finally said, fed up with Netero, though Gon hesitated.

"Now, wait just a moment," Netero interjected, "Would you two care to play a game with me?" the old man finally asked.

Gon seemed interested, "A game?" he asked, as Killua turned around curiously, evidently, he too was interested in this 'game'.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" he added to the table, and Gon looked positively excited, instantly agreeing, while Killua seemed skeptical..

That's my que.

"Does that offer, perhaps, extend to someone like me as well?"

Though Netero gave off no reaction, other than curiously turning to me, Gon and Killua were caught off guard completely. Netero hummed as he stroke his beard, before smirking a bit.

"Well, I got no reason to say no," he accepted, before turning to the white haired boy who was eyeing me like I was an alien. A slightly familiar alien, but an alien all the same.

"How about it, eh?"

~oOo~

Now, how should I handle this?

"Let me go over the rules," Netero said. He had removed his yukata shirt, and was now wearing a black tank top, with white sweatpants, and no shoes, balancing the ball on one finger, "If you manage to take this ball before the airship lands, you win. I believe we were scheduled for an 8 AM landing," he glanced at the clock, "Well, that gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't lay a hand on you."

"Huh? That makes it too easy!" Gon stated.

"Well, why not give it a try first?"

Killua, who had been silent since he agreed to be part of the game, asked Netero, "We just have to take the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll go first."

"Go right ahead.."

As Killua would be going first, I took this as a chance to plan. I sat down by the wall and Gon sat down next to me to watch the spar. I only watched with half a mind, while I was more focused on my thoughts.

Should I risk exposing my abilities? In truth, it wouldn't matter much, but it still is something that could be used against me. I don't particularly want to use another card in case this one fails, but I also really don't want to do the rest of the exam, considering how all the next exams rely on luck, and assassin only has E rank luck. That's really bad.

If only I had more to gain… maybe I could negotiate for something more?

"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn next!" Gon eagerly demanded, and Killua who just slammed his legs into a leg practically made of iron, gladly obliged.

If I expose any card, it would most likely have to be caster again.. Although he is at his strongest casting powerful spells, I believe I would be capable to get the ball, with those two skills in particular, and the B rank agility. That's nothing to scoff at as a caster.

Besides, there shouldn't be much anyone can do to counter my caster..

Okay, I have made up my mind. I am getting this ball, even if I have to expose my possibly strongest card for it!

And by the time I had finished thinking, Killua was already on his second try. He was moving fast, with efficiency. Cutting off almost every single move Netero could take, but Netero nonchalantly surprised him everytime, and made him hurt himself in embarrassing ways.

Quite entertaining, how he was obviously getting mad every time. I thought assassins hid their true emotions, or something like that. Maybe that's just some Naruto bullshit, though.

Not much later, I had enough.

"Switch."

Gon looked at me like he just remembered I was here, and Killua gritted his teeth, but tagged me in.

Netero innocently lifted an eyebrow, "Finally worked up the nerve?" I have to admit, this old man really knows how to act his age, even though his physique does the opposite.

"Correct."

I'll start off strong. Let's not give him the time to get used to my movements. My stamina is completely replenished, and I'm more than excited to test myself against one of the world's strongest.

"Zabaniya.." Out of my shadow came three clones, each identical to me, as intended, and each with the same mechanical personality, with the order, 'Work with the original, and the rest of the clones to get the ball from Isaac Netero.'

With me in the lead, we walked around the curious looking old man, perfectly distanced from each other like a square or a circle, looking for an opening. Unfortunately, the old man that designed a giant nen construct that had 100 different techniques, did not leave one.

So we had to make our own.

All four summoned a knife at the exact same time, and threw, though I threw an extra above him so he had something to look up to. Instead, the old man ducked below, and a clone took the chance to go for him, throwing a knife at his chest while jumping to the roof, and landing upside down on her feet. She dashed in just before the knife would land, but Netero, with only his left hand, pushed himself off of the floor while midair, dodging the knife, and kicking the ball hard enough to hit her face, without her being able to catch it.

The second he kicked the ball, another clone dashed for him, but Netero kicked the ball again as it returned to him, this time it hit the roof, and bounced upon the top of the clone's head, slamming her face into the ground.

But there is only one ball, and with that same ball being out of he way, me and the last clone dashed for him at the same time, as the ball was still mid-air above the second clone, and Netero had just landed on his feet from where he first stood. I threw a dirk at the ball, intending to hit it with a blunt side and knock it further away, but my distraction cost me, as Netero dodged the clone with a quick spin, and with her being mid-air, was not able to dodge me.

Thankfully, assassins thought fast, and I held up my hands, palms first. The clone, understanding this, flipped around mid air, and I braced myself as she used me as a trampoline, aimed to bounce straight at the old man dashing for the ball that just got knocked off of it's course.

She got to him before he got to the ball, and kicked with all her strength towards the back of his head, but the old man anticipated it, and lowered his head, dodging, and making the clone kick the ball into a wall, which in turn, made it bounce back to the old man.

And just like that, we were back in square one.

"Hohoho, that was quite the techniques you displayed there, ojou-chan." he praised with a smirk, as he stroked his beard. The clones were all about to get up, but I really could not be asked for another repeat.

"You're unnecessary."

The clones all nodded, and returned to my shadow.

In the end, strength was not always in numbers. And I myself, am at my strongest with no clones active, though we'll just have to see how strong that really is. I took a deep breath, and got myself low to the floor, with my hands on the ground and my legs spread for explosive power. I breathed in, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled.

I dashed at the old man, keeping just as low to the ground as previously, and I could see the way he tensed up, that he noticed how much faster I am than the clones. I was inside his range before you could blink twice.

I put both hands on the ground, the rest of my body still on the move. With my feet aimed for his chest, and my back facing the floor, I pushed off of the ground with all my might, and would have hit him head on, had he not fallen backwards just before I hit him. No matter, I landed in the corner between the floor, and the wall, and like my clone had done me, I simply bent my knees, before rushing back in with a flip and my right leg out.

Netero simply dodged my axe kick by turning, and let it hit the ground, but I had in fact not put in as much power as he thought. As my left leg hit the ground, despite how much effort it took to completely reverse my previous direction, I pushed myself to dash at him, who stood on my right, with my right knee hitting him straight in the gut.

This would be my best chance to take the ball right now, if not for the fact that he threw it against the opposite wall, behind me while I wasn't looking, and it hitting me in the back of the head, throwing me to the floor face first..

"Oww.."

"Hahaha, you tell me."

"WOOOW, THAT WAS AMAZING! Killua, did you see that!?"

"Y-Yeah."

"The way she bounced around the room was like a one of those really, really bouncy balls, and she even managed to hit Netero-san!"

The praise almost made me blush, or maybe it did slightly, if the tiny increase in heat I felt in my cheeks were any indication, but I now knew that assassin wasn't gonna cut it. I stood back up, just as determined as before to get that ball.

"You still wanna go?"

My answer was obviously, "Yes, I will give it another try, but do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"When I win, in addition to making me a hunter without having to finish this exam," I made sure to specify, in case he was going to have us go through with the exam anyways, with the promise that he will someday make us hunters, "I want you to initiate my nen, though I will give you something very valuable in return."

The old man hummed in amusement.

"'When you win', eh? Well, fine. If you manage to win, I will initiate your nen."

"Good. Uninstall!"

The card exited my chest like it had done before, and my old clothes were back on in a flash of light. Unfortunately, I had to reveal my appearance, but that didn't matter more than this fight now did. On the bright side, only Netero, and two innocent kids saw me.

I placed the card at the front of the holster that was barely beneath my skirt, as I pulled out the caster card, and placed it on the floor.

"Install."

In a flash of red light, and with the passing of the magic circle, I was now clad in the same royal robes as before, and the instant I opened my eyes, I also noticed incredibly powerful nen this man had purposely contained within his body. His eyes were wide and surprised though, he should be able to tell that my nodes are half open, but apparently was not expecting my very clothes to be nen, perhaps.

The boys were much more surprised, but I had my eyes only on the man in front of me, and the ball he held.

I used a magecraft that would come in handy for this battle, Reinforcement on my whole body, and with the help my all-seeing eyes, and my extreme skill and talent for magic and magecraft that came with the card, my body was reinforced to the limit, as I used another spell called Thought Acceleration perfectly despite never having used the spells before.

I took a short breath, then dashed.

I kept low to the ground so that I could make any move I wanted when I reached him. Being mid-air right now would only be bad. I got in front of him nearly as quickly as I would if I was assassin, and threw a right hook for his face.

He will lean his head back.

He leaned back with head, while holding the ball behind his back with his right hand. I had already by that point stepped forward, and launched myself into him with my elbow and forearm first.

He will spin counterclockwise around my attack.

He spun counterclockwise around my assault, and as I had only taken a single firm step, I was still ready to turn on the balls of my feet, and finish that right hook, which got him right in the face.

Evidently surprised, he let go of the ball, and I didn't waste no time reaching for it.

He will go with the momentum of my punch, and kick the ball to the roof.

Netero fell faster to the floor than my punch should have made him, and was about to kick the ball, when my right hand caught his leg, and my left– the ball.

Wait, I got the ball! I beat Isaac Netero! I BEAT ISAAC NETERO!

"I won!" I ...squaled… with delight! For most likely the first time since my reincarnation, I grinned with all the happiness a hard fought victory could bring, and stretched my arms high into the air as I let myself fall backwards to the floor

Hitting the floor did not hurt at all, considering my weak, but existing E rank endurance, and the Reinforcement spell. "I won.."

The old man had apparently gotten over the defeat, and held out his hand for me to grab.

"So you did, ojou-chan."

As I released the reinforcement spell and thought acceleration spell, my head slightly ached, and my body did too. I grabbed Netero's hand and let him pull me to my feet, before smirking at the old man.

"I wonder what would happen if people knew the chairman of the Hunter Association, and one of the strongest nen users in the world lost to a 14 year old," yeah, I decided to go with 14, as I have no clue just how old I am. In retrospect, I probably should have noticed that I haven't talked this much since I reincarnated, but it passed my mind, as the bragging rights got to my head.

The old man merely smirked, "Well, I've only been getting old over the years, must have been getting rusty," he said before stretching a bit to emphasise his point.

I accepted the old man's words as they were. I uninstalled my card, and installed my most familiar card, and felt comfortable in the barely loose enough sweatpants and skin tight shirt, while my hair once more got hidden by the cloak, that framed my skull mask.

"Now then, old man, I believe we have a Hunter License to create, and a nen to be initiated."

"Now, now, we still have two more player. What d'ya say, wanna go for another round?"

Both crossed their arms in an X each and shook their heads exaggeratedly at the same time.

"Well, you still had another 5 hours, but it's your loss!" the old man turned to me next, "Well then, might as well get this over with, ojou-chan!"

~oOo~

**Haven't proofread or double checked this, so excuse any mistakes, but to be fair, I spent the entire night writing this, and now got school in a few hours. If I edit it, I edit it. But for real, this is my longest chapter yet, across any of my fics, and I am goddamn satisfied with it. I fucking covered my MCs entire Hunter Exam, and can now leave behind Canon!(Edit: I went through the spelling errors, at least major ones I noticed, and now, may or may not sleep.)**

**Here we got two epic fight scenes, of both a melee caster scene?, and two different assassin battles with the one and only, Isaac Netero. By the way, I don't want to see a single review talking about how it makes no sense that she beat Netero, or how Netero is the strongest Nen user and therefore shouldn't have lost, or some shit like that.**

**He wasn't allowed to directly attack her, and had to protect that volleyball the entire time.**

**Now on a more positive note, here we have our second card, Caster! I was having such a hard time deciding which card to fit into this spot, cause you reviewers gave really good suggestions. From Tamamo no Mae, to Medea, to Cu Chulainn. To be honest I was leaning towards Medea at the start, since Rule Breaker should be able to exorcise nen curses, which would be a really good tool to have. I really couldn't pick Tamamo though, since I don't understand her power at all. The wiki's explanation made no sense to me. Would probably pick her if I knew more about her, since nine tailed foxes characters just somehow appeal to me.**

**But like, the one I chose, I just felt would be so much more useful towards endgame of this fic. I don't know if anyone noticed it, but I dropped a hint about what I was planning to do in this fanfic in the last chapter.**

**Still won't tell you which caster it is, though, nor will I tell you her name yet ;3**

**I am having a hard time with lancer and berserker to be honest. I am kind of leaning towards Karna, but I don't really want him since I feel that he is kind of lacking something.**

**As for berserker, the Asterios suggestion really caught my attention, but I want to give it some more thought. And I want more suggestions.**

**Actually, just give me suggestions on all cards that I have yet to use, since they might change my mind!**

**Leave a review, cya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3, Rewritten

I am sorry to everyone who read the last chapter. That was a rushed chapter that I really didn't think through. Quite frankly, it was trash. The dialogue felt so fucking forced..

I am scrapping that, so forget everything you read, if you wish. You may remember the card I had her expose last chapter, because I have decided on that one being the lancer she will use.

I am not going to reuse canon, it's a cheap way to write if you lack imagination for your own plot, and I am certainly not lacking in imagination.

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry to you, Zerak, but I was too hasty in my decision to give her the nen type she had. After writing the chapter, and reading your recommendation, any techniques I thought of didn't feel right, so I am swapping the nen type. Not too much, but enough that it, at least, is significant.

As you already know, I have yet to spell check or proofread this, like always.

This will start off at the end of chapter 2, like it did last time, let's go!

~oOo~

The rush of energy was amazing! Aura flowed freely out of each, cleanly opened aura node, and now I just had to visualize. That same translucent steam hovering around my body like a shroud, not letting anything leak.

A casual stance was the best for this, I remember that clearly. I stood, relaxed, not an ounce of tension in any of my limbs, breathing deep, slow breaths.

Flowing like a river around my body, not focusing, not stagnating, just freely flowing close.

This process, took me a time I could not estimate, I was too deeply focused, and when I opened my eyes, Netero was standing in front of me, smiling and nodding.

I glanced down, and aura was calmly swirling around my body slowly. This was done naturally, and I wasn't consciously influencing it currently. Was this how it was meant to look? It certainly felt like how Killua described it. Weightless clothes.

"Well would you look at that? Your aura is indeed, different from most.." Netero confirmed with a smirk-smile on his face.

As I thought, nen isn't supposed to swirl, it's supposed to rise. That's what I remembered at least. It would rise to the top of the shroud of ten, while a new wave would begin its climb, and it would repeat. My nen swirled around my body like a slow tornado.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, unable to not bring word to my worry. I know enough about nen from the show to know that this isn't how it's supposed to work.

Netero hummed and scratched his chin, "I wouldn't say bad. It will be harder for you to receive teaching, but in exchange, you would most certainly be more unpredictable. Nen feels different to everyone, but to you, it will act different in many situations than it would for other people."

Hmm, makes sense, while at the same time, it doesn't. I don't know what it means for nen to rise like normal, and what difference my swirling nen does, other than aesthetics. There are probably books on this, information on the hunter website, along with a few hunters themselves who have done extensive research on nen. I'll have to find out by one of those three sources, but that's for later. I will shelve this.

It seems I will really need to go to those places, despite my reluctance to take part in any canon events. Though I wouldn't call these canon events.. I guess they're both just perfect options for me, and they happen to be canon locations. I would have gone to these places even if I only had the knowledge of them I did, and not the memories of the show.

My ten swirled slowly enough that I wouldn't notice it was swirly as long as I wasn't staring closely, but that little difference severely stuck a wrench in my vague plan of avoiding canon while I grow stronger.

Haa~ what a drag..

"Now, it's my turn. The "very valuable" thing I'm willing to give you is information. You're gonna want to remember this. Eliminate the Chimera Ant queen that will wash ashore on the yorbian continent in March of year 2000," Netero's left eyebrow rose at the blatant exposure of my ability to see into the future, "That bug originates from the dark continent, and will give birth to soldier ants, royal bodyguard ants, and the most troublesome, the *Chimera Ant King*, a being even stronger than you. In total, I believe their threat level is B."

I don't know if I am correct in my analysis, but the second I said Dark Continent, Netero's relaxed state slightly tensed up. His eyes sharpened, and when he talked, his voice was just slightly lower.

"What do you mean?"

I frowned, "Don't pretend to be stupid. Like I told you, it originates from the dark continent. The queen possesses an entirely unique method of reproduction called Phagogenesis. By eating other creatures, the ant can impart characteristics from said creature to its offspring. Meaning..–"

"–If it eats a human, it will gain the potential to acquire nen, and if it eats a hunter, it will gain the ability and talent to use it."

I nodded, closed my eyes, made sure my hunter license was in my pocket, and breathed out.

"Well, I'm done here," I said, and turned around. Then I remembered something, and stopped.

"Oh, by the way, if you do disregard my information, you will die fighting said king, but I bet you already know this. After all, you're one of the few humans to come back alive from the dark continent."

I bowed to one of the strongest humans alive, as a courtesy, and then left.

Indeed, I do not even slightly care about the timeline at this point. It's too unreliable. I am aware that sharing this information will completely wreck the chimera ant arc, in fact, I'm betting on it. My appearance in this world would undoubtedly cause some change, and if that change ended up with Meruem's survival, I don't know if I would survive. Giving Netero this information will be a reliable guarantee that, at the very least, the future can't end up any worse than the show.

The election arc will probably now be scrapped, and unless Netero dies, the dark continent arc will be pushed back. I don't mind this. I will make it to the dark continent, one way or another, and I don't care for my trip there being involved in any way, with the V5. I will make my own journal, detailing my own adventure.

I'm shivering in excitement for what's to come..

But now, or rather, soon, I need to start training. I won't be getting anywhere in the dark continent if my nen is substantially weaker than my cards. My cards are here to give me an extremely good variety in skills and abilities to choose from. My nen is here to expand on that, and make myself strong enough to keep trump cards. To make my own abilities, that no one else have thought of.

I installed assassin's card, and sat myself down in one of the sofas situated under the windows of the blimp. I could use some sleep. Awakening my nen, and fighting Netero took a lot out of me. Not that much, physically, but mentally. I've not been in such a highly intensity fight, ever.

And I also, haven't slept for a while..

"Uwaah~, I'll keep a clone up at least. Zabaniya.."

~oOo~

I stared at the clock drowsily… four hours, that's how long I've slept for. The airship would be landing soon, so I guess I will get some breakfast.

The morning was much brighter than I would appreciate, with barely a cloud in sight, and a sun already quite far up despite how early it was. I was the only one in the hallway.

The way to the cafeteria, if I can remember this correctly, is on the right side of the blimp. I want more sleep, but I don't have time. If I don't leave when this ship lands on trick tower, I'll be stuck here for another day maybe, unless I'm willing to use a card to survive the hundreds of meters long fall.

Spoiler alert, I'm not. Netero knows enough.

Oh, there it is. I made my way over to the counter while glancing around. They might use a ticket system, but I don't see a vending machine.. I guess I have to order what I want up front.

I walked up to the counter and tapped on the bell, calling over whoever mans this cafeteria. Meanwhile, I picked up what looked like a menu. I can, apparently read the language of this world, so I flipped through the pages, and by the time an employee came around, I'd made my decision.

"Oh, are you already a hunter, ojou-chan?" the employee, a buff man of around 180 centimeters in height, asked.

"I don't–"

"Or maybe not, you nen is awfully unpolished. Hmm, it's also fairly, unique.. A swirling natural flow? That's quite rare.." he was dressed in a tuxedo suit. Black with red contours.

"And what do you–"

"Oh, me? I'm the pro hunter only spoken of in legends. Cook books and official restaurants know me as Zato Naktar, but hunters know me as the one star gourmet hunter, Zato Naktaar. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he introduced, with a cool voice you'd associate with a bartender, but to this point, he now holds the title for the most annoying person I've met in this world.

This bastard interrupted me twice, assumed to know what I was going to say, and then fucking introduced himself out of nowhere.. 

I'm pissed..

"I will order Pancakes."

My head already fucking hurt before I got in here, and now I have this headache to deal with for a few more minutes. I turned around and made my way over to a table around the middle of the room. I don't want to be close enough for him to talk to me, nor far enough that he'll waste my time walking over. I just don't want to interact with this guy for even another second, but I'll allow him to deposit my plate on my table.

I hate being interrupted, especially in the mornings when I don't want to talk.

"...understood.." I think I heard him reply, but I wasn't in the mood to react.

I'll focus on something else, take my mind off of things.

I held my arm up in front of my face and activated ten. I remember the wiki saying that as you were starting out with nen, ten was more of an active ability than a passive one, in comparison to an experienced nen user, who can have their ten active even in their sleep.

It's still swirling, despite having assassin installed. I guess my nen is the same despite what card is installed, although my hatsu, whatever it will end up being, might not be usable. I can only wait and find out.

Oh, hatsu..

I still need to find out my nen type.

A wine glass filled to the absolute brim with water, and a leaf placed on top, then I have to use ren with my hands next to the glass. Simple enough, I'll do it after I leave.

I just have to figure out how to actually use ren. I know how it works. Just not how it will work for me, or how it will feel for me to use it. I don't know if I will get myself a teacher, I know how all the basic and advanced techniques of nen work, so if I can make them work for me, I'll be fine on my own.

"And here are your pancakes, ojou-chan," the calm annoyance said as he delivered the plates of some quite appetizing looking pancakes. He lives up to the hype of a one star gourmet hunter, I guess.

I glanced at the clock. I have 20 minutes left, which is more than enough. I picked up the fork and knife, sliced a piece of the pancake, piled on the cream and the jam, and delivered it to my mouth..

"This is really good.." I whispered to myself, I glanced at the hunting chef, and he waved at me with a suspicious smirk.

It might have just been a feeling, a gut feeling, but something, that instant, was wrong.

I instantly made use of assassin's skill, Librarian of Stored Knowledge, the luck check had yet to fail me, and it did not fail now either. Nothing was different about this room. Every single chair was in place, the same amount of tables were here as there were when I came in, the bartender looking hunter looked exactly the same, there were the same amount of glasses as before in the cabinets behind the counter.

What the fuck is wrong..

There is something wrong.

I looked around again, incredibly tempted to pull out King Solomon and install, but in front of another hunter, I'd rather not. This one isn't even canon, so there is even less to trust about him. If there's nothing wrong with the surroundings, then the fault must lie within one of three things.

The pancakes I was served.

Me.

Or Zato Naktaar.

I will bet on either the first, or the third. He drugged me, most likely. He's stronger than me. With this card, I will not be able to escape from this high up in the air, without trick tower to climb down from, and we won't be there for another 15 minutes. That's enough time for him to kill me, and most likely enough time for his poison to start working.

I do not have enough experience with any of my card to fight this guy, a hunter. But I have cards with enough raw power to completely overcome the lack of skill.

Now, I will need to see what move he decides to make. The best way to perhaps, find something out, is asking.

"What are you playing at?"

He rose an eyebrow, before smirking. "More potential than I'd expect.. Normal newly awakened hunters do not have enough perception of their nen to sense any discrepancies."

"I did not ask for an evaluation of my potential, I asked what you're trying to do," so he used a nen ability on me. Most likely used on the food, and entered me through consumption.

That must be a vow and condition. He can't use the nen ability on people directly, but in exchange, the nen that people consumes through his food becomes stronger, perhaps. That makes this much more troublesome.

I glanced at the plate still lying on the table, cooling. I ate less than 10% of the dish. If that accounts for anything, then I'm still partly safe.

I glanced back at Zato. He smirked. I had a chill run down my spine. He spoke.

"Expel a significant amount of around with your hands around this glass," he ordered, before bring out… a wine glass with a leaf on top.

My body obeyed.

I couldn't speak or move my head, I could only move my eyes, and they were now glaring down at the rest of my body in disbelief. He… he's controlling my body.

He's a manipulator, fucking shit..

I struggled, attempting to influence even a single muscle, but nothing budged. Assassin's stats and skills provides absolutely no protection. I'm fucking screwed!

My body walked up, and I first glared him in the eye while approaching, to which he gave off an amused smirk, then looked down at my hands held at both sides of the glass.

I felt the nen build up, I saw the nen release, and I was now even further realizing how unique my nen is. Instead of expelling steam like you'd see in the show, my ren was like, a tornado being pushed out from the center– my body. The increased nen seemed to boost the velocity of the spin, along with the width.

I watched as the colour of the water blackened, and also came to the realization that my eyes weren't the only ones that registered the change.

I glared back up at the Gourmet, but he, ignored me, and took a seat behind the counter.

Five seconds later, the control of my body ceased, and I feel down because it was too sudden.

Why didn't he attack me while I was still under his control?

I stood back up in a split second and distanced myself from him. But all he did was smirk as if he still had something to be amused by. I'm not a kid, and I realize he most likely didn't come here to kill me, but there's something about recently being played like a puppet, and not wanting to be near the puppeteer.

I just happen to be feeling slightly more hostile with this guy.

I held my left hand over my left thigh, and my right had manifested a dirk. If he tries anything, I'll blow this whole blimp up if it means killing him. Fuck canon.

He smirked. "Emitter, huh? That's borderline acceptable. If you were an Enhancer, I'd drop you on the spot," he… explained?

I have a hunch.

"You have 10 seconds. Tell me what your business with me is. Refuse, and I leave. Play around, and I leave. If I feel you are going to attack me again, I will kill you."

I do not have time for games, though. I'll humor this man's harmless prank when I am confident enough in my own strength to kill him without the use of a card. Now is not the time. He has knowledge of my nen type, and he's a manipulator, that snuck nen into my food like you would poison. There are probably nen abilities that use knowledge of the target's nen type as a condition of usage. Along with that, knowing the nen type can help you figure out a lot of things. Even if someone whose nen type is widely known tries to be smart by focusing on a different nen type, he or she would only turn out weaker in the end by doing so. By knowing my nen type and goals, he can generally figure out what type of ability I would create in the future.

That is why, if he fails to abide by these 3 rules, I will enforce my threats with no sympathy for his objective or business with me.

I want to kill him just for what he did, but with Netero on the ship, I don't want to take action unless I need to. I only have three cards I believe can keep me safe from Netero, but I don't think I can defeat Netero with any of them, yet at least. My stamina would run out after a few attacks, and then he would just kill me.

But one of said cards could be used to escape from here, and that's all I need if I really need to kill this guy.

Zato Naktaar, as he called himself, judged my threats correctly. "My name is Zato Naktaar, a One Star Gouret Hunter, and from now on, your nen teacher, nice to meet ya."

And like the manipulative nen, he's forcing even more unnecessary shit on me.

I blinked at him, feeling like all the tiredness of the morning had just come back to life after the tense moment got halted, the blinks were deliberately slow.

"I'm fine." 

And with that, I walked out the cafeteria as the airship landed, hopefully never to see him again..

~oOo~

Okay, once again, sorry for the rewrite of this chapter. I just really hated what I did with the last one. All the chapters in this, I wrote for hours on end, and then, after posting, went back to spellcheck and proofread. Obviously, I still missed some, or got too lazy to actually edit the minor errors, but the point is, I cared about the past chapters.

The past rewrite? Not so much. I completely screwed over the mc's personality.

Now I actually have a plan in mind, writer's block should be a much simpler wall to overcome.

I've been saying this from the start, but we're going to the dark continent eventually. And I've been saying that for many a reason. First off, it's to keep you guys hyped. When I was new to hunter x hunter fanfiction, I expected it all the be a bunch of hella creative writers making their own nen abilities and exploring the cool world they're in. Nope, it's just a bunch of fluff/romance or brand new canon buddy rewrite shit. I'm not breaking any rules by venting right? 

Okay, well, to the important parts.

I need a cool Saber class servant. I think I have everything else set up. I need a Saber not limited to fighting humans.

Nearly everything I'm doing in terms of powering up the mc is for the sake of the endgame. Think of it as an mmorpg, where you have a limited amount of stat points you earn every time you level up. You wouldn't put a bunch of points into mana regeneration just because you couldn't manage your small mana supply in the low levels, you could totally just get some items for that later on, it would be a total waste! This same concept applies to the cards I need. Why would I get a bunch of servants who specialize in duels with other humans? If I just get a bunch of servants capable of Dark Continent exploration, they would naturally be strong enough to beat down a human or two.

Let's say, Arthur Pendragon. She could probably kill a 100 meter tall lion or two, just as well as she could beat up berserker in that one fight scene as Saber(alter). But as we all know, Artoria is banned. So is Gilgamesh. They're both basically main characters, and as such, I don't want them.

Leave a review, on ANYTHING, cyaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Take this second chapter as an apology for the horrible first edition of the 3rd chapter, and the long wait you had to go through, only to get that bullshit.

I see the rewrite received some good reception, which is a relief.

And with no further delay, let's get into it~

~oOo~

I wish.

After I walked out, with his insane speed, he appeared besides me before the door even swung close. Obviously, too smart to attack me or appear threatening in any way, he just leisurely walked besides me.

He retrieved a cigarette packet from his pocket, took one, and was about to light it when he stopped, looked over at me. "Do you mind?"

I ignored him. I knew he would follow me from even before I declined him. He didn't look the type of person to let his target escape. There is no need for a teacher to begin with. He's no doubt going to attempt to teach me the techniques I already know from the show. Thanks to assassin I can clearly remember every single basic and advanced nen technique, as well as Gon and Killua's exercises for them.

Therefore, I was going to ignore him, and do my own thing. Hunters are selfish, there is no way this teacher is going to stick around after he realizes he's talking to a brick wall. He'd be wasting time that he could spend hunting down a new ingredient or delectable beast. The issue is how long that would take. I couldn't practice with my cards while he is still around. Netero might have given him information on how he thinks my cards work, but I still have 5 cards yet to be exposed.

The rest of the hunter exam applicants were making their way off the blimp, and I happened to be the last one off. The second I got off, the bean started his explanation of this exam. Trick tower, and the goal of getting to the bottom of this tower alive.

I didn't stick around. I walked towards the edge while everyone was paying attention to the bean, staying wary of any hidden doors. Apparently you had to stand on the trap door for a second before it actually fell through, if what I saw in the anime is correct.

I didn't stay on a single brick for a full second, and walked with a brisk pace. The Gourmet Hunter, Zato Naktaar, was still following me nonchalantly, though I noticed he always made sure to step on the crack in between two different bricks at all times. Clever, I'll admit.

I did the same, and soon got to the edge without issue.

Now, I just have to climb all the way down without getting eaten by those demon birds.

That's the easy part.

I stood up from where I crouched, turned around and carefully walked backwards until my heel was literally on the edge. Then I skipped backwards, and fell parallel to the tower.

"Hoo~, you have guts, oujo-chan.."

I summoned two dirks, and stabbed with all my strength into the wall. The results were instantaneous, and my descent started slowing down.

I let go of those daggers the second I judged my fall slow enough, fell, my fall accelerated, and then I repeated the process.

If I had another card installed, I could literally just jump to the bottom without taking a scratch. But as assassin, I'll have to be a bit more cautious. I am fairly certain in my ability to climb down, but that would be much slower, and I don't need the silent approach right now.

I looked up just after I let go of another pair of daggers, and the Gourmet hunter in his twenties was following me at a slower pace, using his bare hands to pull off a feat similar to mine.

He must be using _ken_ or _ryu_. Perhaps _gyo_ but I don't think so. My incredibly sharp eyes didn't see a single sliver of dust cling onto his gloves. Though, the same applies to me, but I'm literally made to be stealthy and not leave any evidence. Quite some mastery of nen, I bet.

And finally, I heard the screech of the demon baby-looking birds the total height of 4 meters tall per bird. This is not counting width or length.

To see them face to face, they really looked… disgusting.

"Zabaniya.."

8 clones sprung out of my body, heading for the 4 birds in groups of two. The birds were instantly deemed unfit for flight when their wings were impaled with dozens of holes each.

I didn't expect more from those abominations.

"_Not bad_.."

I continued scaling the tower like nothing had happened.

After descending here, my next destination is Zaban city, which I know is somewhere near here, and after that, an airship to some city east of the Republic of Padokia, on the same continent.

That's where the first step of my training will begin, the four major principles, and nen combat in general.

Another 20 minutes, and my feet touched the ground. The sound of another's feet touching the ground safely behind me disappointed me severely. My initial plan would have my travels go off so much easier, but I can't install the card I want, hence, I'll have to _run.._

All.

The way.

To Zaban City.

Sometimes I ask myself if it's really worth it to keep my cards hidden under my sleeve. Then I am reminded that, yes, it's definitely worth keeping the fact that I can access the powers of the supreme incarnations of grand figures of my world's history and mythology hidden.

All the more reason to develop my nen ability. I already have an idea in mind for what my ability should become, as an emitter.

So, for now, I'll endure the mediocrity of this supernaturally fast sprint to Zaban City, for the sake of my secrecy.

~oOo~

Unfortunately, I am a human before I am a supernatural installer of cards. I had human needs to attend to, amongst those, priority was in two.

Food, and urination. I'd be ashamed in having to do the latter in this body, if my mind had a single care about sexuality. I could comfortably admit to being asexual, and the only reason I _did_ end up becoming a girl upon my reincarnation, was because I wanted to be the exact opposite of what I was in my past life. I wish for no association with that time. Zato was still stalking me, so I deployed a group of clones to guard the parameter while I did my business, for the sake of decency.

I was already fed up with the mediocrity of the last few hours, so I sent out a few clones to hunt for ingredients. All the while, the Gourmet was just observing with his familiar amused smirk.

I could assume his thoughts were along the line of, she won't ask for the pro's help in cooking because she's wary of a repeat of the pancake incident. Damn right.

I have the skill Expert of Many Specializations, so my cooking is as good, or better than most experts. I'll admit that he cooks better than me, but my cooking is still more than delicious enough.

Eventually the clones returned, and I remembered something.

I glared– glanced at the pro hunter, and his amused smirk widened. "Only if I get an equal serving," he condescendingly bargained, and I had no choice.. No choice but to accept..

At my begrudged nod, he smiled and retrieved cooking utensils, along with a… portable stove. I need to get myself one of those..

I summoned two clones to take care of preparations while I took care of the more delicate process of processing the boar they hunted down perfectly.

I first drained the blood, figured that there was no real need to drain it into a river since no one would be passing through here for a while after us, before skinning it. I cut out the parts I needed for the dish, the ribs, and was about to discard the rest..

"Wrong!" Zato yelled. "When preparing an animal, it is your duty as the one who ended it's life to make full use of it. Otherwise you may as well just hunt them for the sport," he lectured aggressively as he walked up next to me. "Watch."

He proceeded to perfectly strip every valuable or usable part of the boar with a margin of error within millimeters. He was flawlessly stripping and organizing everything in a third the time of my own attempt, before leaving the rest in an easy to spot area, most likely for the animals of the forest to feast on.

"That is how you strip a boar, but the same applies to all animals. If you just kill them and take what you _want_, you're nothing more than a senseless killer. You must always make maximum use of your kills."

I hated to admit that my eyes were awfully drawn to the ground as I felt like a child that just got scolded by their teacher or parent. "Understood.."

"Good, now cook."

Did he actually just integrate himself into the role of my teacher, like that? Fucking manipulators..

"What are you waiting for? We're burning daylight."

"..I'm on it."

His amused, superior smirk seemed all the more infuriating now that he actually scored such a huge victory over me, psychologically and mentally.

I cooked my dish, and got told it wasn't half bad.

I guess I scored myself a one star teacher…

_Yay_…

~oOo~

The next day, I woke up in the camp we set up, and decided that I'd gotten used to running through this forest. I know the direction of Zaban City, and I know my max speed. I will now try out what I'd been hesitant to do.

Run at the speed of sound.

There is a specific measurement of Parameters in the Nasuverse. It's done through numbers, and generalized through letters. A normal human's strength stat would be 1, because that is the normal value. This means that 2 is twice as strong. 10 strength would equate to E rank strength. 20 strength would equate to D rank strength. This would mean, 20 strength is equal to 20 times the average strength of a normal human. Every letter rank up is 10 above the last.

Assassin has A rank agility. A rank equals to 50 agility. 50 agility equals 50 times the average agility. The average running speed of a human is around 24 kilometers an hour. 24 km/h multiplied by 50 is 1200 km/h. The speed of sound is 1234.8 km/h. With my nen unlocked I should be naturally stronger than the average human. Apply this, and I believe my top running speed should be, the speed of sound.

Let's see if my _teacher_ can keep up.

I glanced at him before starting my sprint. I guess I could warn him. I'm not the type to create relations, and then break them. If I've accepted him, grudgingly or not, as my teacher, then that's that. I will be his student until it is time for me to move on.

"Meet you at Zaban city, shishou," I'd noticed this throughout my short time in this world, but japanese proverbs are in frequent use here. Among the proverbs I could use for addressing my teacher, that I know of, this one is my favorite.

I noticed the heightening of his right eyebrow, but only emulated his superior smirk in return, before turning forward, focusing with all my attention to make sure I wouldn't run into anything and injure myself, and then, I ran.

I ran, I sprinted, I accelerated. I started off _fast_, that I could clearly admit. I wouldn't even be able to see myself moving around if I bounced around a room at the same speed as I did with Netero.

That was nothing, compared to this. I could clearly see the air bending around me, I have 20 times the endurance of an average human, and I could handle this speed and air pressure with only a light sweat. But I need more speed. I need to break the sound barrier before I'm satisfied.

I put more and more strength into my legs. More power, more energy, more _speed_.

I didn't for even a split second lose my concentration of what is in front of me.

It was so close, the air was bent as sharp as the tip of an arrow.

Just one.

Last.

Push.

I could clearly tell that I would only have a few seconds, maybe a dozen at most after surpassing the sound barrier, to enjoy the speed I'd be running at, before I'd be thoroughly exhausted. But it would be worth it. I'd be running as fast as sonic, for 10 seconds.

The last push, came when I saw a descending slope. I sprinted even faster, surpassing the bottleneck it felt like I reached, squeezing through, dashing down.

BOOM!

And like that, I felt myself enter a new realm. My body was as light as a feather, my legs felt like they barely tapped the ground every time that I knew they did.

My awareness felt so much clearer, the world felt so much slower.

And then I felt the burn in my legs, and knew that if I didn't slow down now, I would _**fall**_ out of the speed of sound, and I am pretty sure my landing wouldn't be pretty.

But this, was hands down, the current highlight of my time in this world, as of yet. To me, this moment was special.

So, as safely, gradually as I could. I slowed down my sprint, one percent of the speed at a time.

And when I came to a full stop, Zaban city was in front of me, yet again.

Now, what to do while I wait for shishou?

~oOo~

Okay, this chapter, more about character development than plot and combat. I had another plan for Zato, and I will implement that too, but then I was like, he's a gourmet hunter, so his first lecture being something like this makes sense. The mc wouldn't seek out a teacher, as she knows nen exercises already, and a teacher forcing his tutelage on her like this would be the only way. I don't want my mc to be a loner for her whole life.

Believe me when I tell you that Zato Naktaar isn't like most teachers in shounen anime, by the way.

Now, I think I have my Saber now. Know that I am still accepting Card suggestions for cards yet to appear in the story. And as you know Caster and Assassin are the only ones our little mc has used as of yet.

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

In a café I had bought a few treats prior to the hunter exam from, I decided to wait, ordering a cup of tea this time, instead of take-out croissants. If he's qualified for two stars, he's more than capable of using En and walking through the city with it. He'll find me.

Now is the time to consider how much to reveal, then.

The hunter's associations are aware of the slightest of capabilities of two heroic spirits of mine as of yet. King Solomon, and Hassan of the hundred faces. But there's so much more that they don't know. Even if I showed a noble phantasm, they wouldn't get it. They wouldn't be able to analyze me, or get a read on more than the most general knowledge of my abilities.

Now which cards are worth the informational sacrifice, and which are to be kept on lock in front of anyone light lipped?

I suppose saber would be fine to show. Berserker would put them on guard, archer is far too powerful for anyone below the level of the phantom troupe, so is rider, and I guess lancer is too. Hmm, but among those three, the one I'd least mind revealing would probably be… rider. His powers would suit this world fine, and he would be a quite tangible display of power if necessary.

Now about the cards I have already revealed.. Revealing Solomon was likely a mistake. I was too eager to quit while I was ahead. If I kept going with the hunter's exam, I'd reach the final part of it, and inevitably be put on Illumi's and Hisoka's radar after it.

Those two are dangerous, but I could probably kill Illumi with assassin, that's why I risked the game with Netero, despite it likely making an impression on Killua, which could then _lead_ to Illumi's curiosity.

I think I'm being overly paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

Speaking of sorry, did I really leave him that far behind? I was going really fast, but so was Zato, but he sure is taking a while.

Actually, speak of the devil, and the devil… looks annoyed.

It was only a slight narrowing of his right eye that tipped me off to that conclusion, but compared to before, he looked less cool, collected and smirky.

Understandable, I did just go speed of sound for fun, which definitely resulted in a sonic boom once I passed the sound barrier, which would have been damn loud. Finding me leisurely sipping tea inside of a café after catching up wouldn't have been my idea of pleasant, at least.

I waved over a waiter, a young man dressed in the café's male uniform, which was a primarily black suit with dark red accents to it.

He finished noting down an order by the table he had just finished with, before coming over to ours. I decided to order something to chew on as shishou had finally arrived. "An Éclair with cream to the side please," I requested, before glancing off the menu up to shishou, seated in front of me.

He took the hint, "Just a coffee, black, no sugar."

"Understood, your orders will be right here in a moment," the waiter said as he jotted down our orders, then walked into the kitchen.

Zato eased back in his chair and sighed once he'd left. "So, a few minutes into trying to catch up to you after your little speed stunt, I realized it was pointless, so I slowed down my pace and got to thinking. I know a place we could use to help you master that currently unreliable nen of yours, now how about you, ojou-chan? Had any plans made?"

I hummed, not changing his way of referring to me, huh? "I did have a few. Heaven's arena, I was planning on making my way to the 200th floor, and training there for a few months, leading up to the Yorknew City Auction this september."

"Heaven's arena," Zato pondered, "That's a good plan you got there, and it would work if you were anyone else. With the power I've heard you use against the Chairman, you could flourish in the 200th floor with ease. The problem is your intentions; your nen is newly awakened, so you want to train it, right?"

"Right."

"Then that environment would be counterproductive, and straight up lethal to you, with no Ten, and no other way of training it than instructions or imagination. Let's delay that plan of yours for two months, instead, and go with my plan."

"Which is?" I questioned.

"The whirling sliptide, an incredibly turbulent pool of water embedded into a sea mountain close to an island near here. The pool is as large as any island, and constantly swirling with whirlpools and strong enough tides to tear a normal man apart with prolonged exposure to it. Your training will be to master meditating in the center of that pool, with only your nen as protection, and of course, actually reaching that center."

Uhh, what? Huh?

Apparently my expression got past me, and he found it amusing enough to bring back the smirk. "Heh, take your time and enjoy yourself while we're still here, because these next two months are going to be a living hell."

~oOo~

He was not fucking joking. It looked like a localized storm, like one of those toys I had seen in my old world, where you rotated a lever, and made the water inside of the box behind the lever start whirling around, just multiplied by a thousand, and in every direction.

I was getting goosebumps just thinking about entering that pool.

I turned to my shishou, "So what am I, specifically, supposed to do?"

"Activating your Ten, would be a good start."

I nodded, "Right."

I focused on creating that bubble stuck to my skin, and once I could feel that familiar airy feeling, I opened my eyes. Once again, swirling white steam slowly rotated around my body, without any set pattern of rising or descending, or of covering where nen last swirled by. It was just odd, and looking at it, I could tell it wasn't consistent enough to block a blow.

Zato nodded at my nen covered body, "Mhm, about what I'd expect."

The hunter swept his hand over the pool, pulling my attention to what he wanted to show. "This pool of water is completely uncontrollable by normal means. Countless holes sticking out of the bottom and sides of the mountain have caused pulls that both adhered to tides from around it, and conflicted with them, causing all of these irregular and patternless whirlpools and waves."

I nodded, I'm not well learnt in the mechanics of the sea, so I can't say I understand it fully, but I doubt that's what he wanted to get across. It was the difficulty of what I was about to attempt, that he likely wanted to get across.

"Your training here will consist of using Ren with that swirling nen of yours, to exert such force that the whole pool unites under a single whirlpool, and then, slowly transitioning back to Ten, then into Zetsu, as the pool slowly calms down. When you can consistently do this, without any issue, your basic nen training will be complete. Of course, the pool will switch back to its chaotic state again a few days later, so don't expect this change to be permanent."

"So, how do I, you know, go about actually reaching that center without dying?"

At this, the damn chef dared to smirk, even showing teeth.

"I guess you'll just have to find that out on your own, won't you?"

I glared.

~oOo~

Zato had pulled out a beach chair and was relaxing a slight distance away from the pool, and now I was here, uninstalled by his orders, with my Ten casually swirling me, in front of a deadly pool of chaotic H2O.

How do I even begin?

Maybe testing the waters a little? Literally, in this case.

I walked up to it carefully, lest I fall in unprepared. I slowly lowered myself to the slippy rock ground, and crawled down on all fours until I was right in front of the pool's edge, where it was significantly less chaotic, almost as wavy as an ordinary beach, during a light storm.

Oh, wait.

I pushed myself up, now sitting on my knees, and scooting forward on them.

I'm a girl, right? So I can't really bend over too far wearing a skirt. Yeah~, gotta mind my manners, even if I don't care particularly, and I doubt Zato does either.

I held my index finger out of my right hand lightly clenched fist, and slowly lowered it into the water. The wave had just departed, so it would be coming back in a second, now I just have to wait for it to come back, so that I could feel it for…

Actually, if it's making waves here at the edge of the pool, then there isn't much I could feel through just one wave that relates to the rest of the pool.

Okay, I can't actually test it like this then.

I stood up and turned back to Zato, and walked his way while pondering my next approach. Maybe I could extort him out of a tip..? I glanced at him, and saw him casually pointing behind me.

"Hm?" I voiced, as I turned.

Where the hell did the pool go? My eyes were drawn upwards, to the sight of white foam bordering the dark blue below that my eyes then lowered towards_._

Wait.

_DON'T WAIT, MOVE!_

My left hand moved so fast that it felt I surpassed the speed I moved at on my way to Zaban City. It merely tapped the card and already I installed the first card it touched.

Instantly, I felt I gained recognition as to which card I installed.

Rider… Damn, the last card I planned on letting myself use in case all went well within the known world. I should have let myself take the split second extra to tap the front card, instead of a random one at the side.

And that was all my speed of mind bought me before the wave collided with me, only to ultimately do nothing.

Kingly attire, but this time of aesthetically pleasing circular golden plates hanging over both my left and right hip, framing amazingly blue crystals, with a bare midriff except for two golden rings, one above the other, that circled it, with a gap between the edges of my abdominal muscles.

My chest was only covered in a bikini-like top of white cloth held together by a golden ring in the middle. Around my collarbone area a necklace of six gold ovals framing sky blue, orb shaped gems secured a long white cape that hung down to the middle of my calves.

My hands were in gauntlets patterned with golden and blue, cutting off into stretchable black fabric that also extended from my arms, to my shoulders, down to my back, held secure by the golden rings, but left my midriff still bare.

The loose black pants were the least vain part of the attire, but even that was sprinkled with a golden belt and something I'd refer to as open toed shoes. Or it would be, if not for the flag-like cloths that hung from both the hip guards, and the front and back of the belt.

This is a lot of gold, as one would expect from this heroic spirit. I'd have to use the word gold at least 15 times to just describe it.

I glanced up, and there Zato was, basking in the sun like it was no one's business, as casual as the wind, even though I was perfectly aware he knew that I knew that he saw me.

I sighed, and uninstalled it, before scuttling back to high ground, where I realized my hair and body was still wet, and was hence influencing my clothing, turning the white shirt slightly see-through.

I sat myself down on the hard ground and sighed deeply.

This was going to be a long fucking training session.

~oOo~

HOLY FUCK I DID IT! I MANAGED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Wow guys, this is fucking awesome. I have written this chapter like 8 times now, over the past few months, and absolutely NOTHING satisfied me. Hell, one of the versions included going to a different continent, and beginning some big plot about a possessed governor, but it just felt so trash.

Like I was feeling before I sat down today and wrote this chapter. Yo I am actually sorry for missing all of these reviews.

I make it my life's purpose to read them all, yet I had somehow missed A LOT of them, and I can't even explain how.

Since I'm feeling like such a dick, I'm gonna do something special. I'm going to respond to them all, right here, right now.

Let's do this:

Dreveps - Right, about, now.

Saber Card - Ryougi Shiki was one of the top contenders actually, but I want some form of difficulty in late game. Taking down monsters like Meruem would be easy if you have a guaranteed instakill move on literally anything.

Pedobearlikesyaoi1234 - First off, nice name. I hate it. Secondly, yeah, romance is getting tiring, especially with this fandom. Can ANYONE stay off of Chrollo/Killua/Hisoka's love life(if you know the word I want to use, then you know.)

ThatOneGuyUpstairs - Yeah, I want a little bit of interaction with canon characters. This is fanfiction after all, and I feel all fanfiction needs some interaction at the very least, with canon characters. It's fanfiction that does it TOO much that I dislike. Those arcs your brought up pretty much sums up what I want to do as well, those arcs are very relevant, and can offer some form of bonus to our protag, especially chimera ant, as she's now gone and made changes to how it will go down, by telling Netero of the future. Wait, am I fucking spoiling the story right now, or was that just obviously what I was going to do?

As for the class cards, I actually was planning on Medea from the very start. Tamamo no mae I still cannot understand what it is she can do. I read the wiki, and it said something like, her being able to get all 9 tails after 10,000 years of wait or something, which is not the kind of time I think we have. Maybe I'm tripping and I'm remembering it all wrong. The rest of the cards… well I won't spoil this.

The Nen ability? Well, I will put that one on my list of considerations, because my creativity is crashing down recently, hence I'm taking the approach of reading as many different powers and abilities as possible, and then trying to come up with something unique.

The Hassan, well you read in this chapter, if you did read it.

And, the cards work not entirely out of nen, but like, in conjunction with it. So, Chrollo can't steal it, but her attacks can still be blocked with Ten. It's weird.

Damn, that was a long review, I fucking love it! Onto the next one.

Jackejsh - Holy shit, this servant is actually pretty cool. Man, I feel I'd take her if I didn't have two other servants in mind that give more variety in total, along with strengths that I feel are better. Thanks for the suggestion, though!

Semar - AGH, you're making me remember how horrible that chapter was before the rewrite. Sorry to let you down on the front of Gon and Co, but I hope you're at least somewhat satisfied with the student - teacher life.

Umbra99 - Siegfried is incredibly well rounded, and powerful as hell. Issue I have with him is that I feel he lacks in versatility, and that the back weakness is a bit too fatal, and would be easy to exploit in a world like this.

I addressed Ryougi Shiki in a review above, please refer to that, but this review really explained how connection of the root worked well. That was one thing that was confusing me about her.

And thank you for enjoying this little story I got here.

Kresnik MBM - I don't know about siegfried but Sigurd… o.o

That's a pretty cool heroic spirit if I might say so myself.

And last but not least…

Zerak - I don't think that's how it works, mate! The Solomon card could MAYBE make something like that possible, but that's a stretch, in my eyes.

AND THERE WE GO!

Remember, people, this is a one time thing, a special event. I normally just DM people and answer, but I really felt like doing it like this today.

I am praying for my mind to continue pushing out more chapters. Tell me about any mistakes you spot.

And cya!

Leave a review~


End file.
